Jewel Hive
Jewel Hive is the easternmost of the nine Hives of Pantala, located between Bloodworm Hive and Wasp Hive on the shore of Dragonfly Bay. It is also considered to be the artsiest and musical Hive. It also has the largest library, the second largest being Mantis Hive, which is supposedly the "smart Hive." Residents * Lady Jewel (ruler) * Bumblebee (formerly) * Argus * Cadelle * Cinnabar * Morpho * Pinacate * Rootworm * Tau * Temora * Treehopper Customs Parties Jewel Hive hosts lots of parties, in which there are drinks and often music playing. Here are a list of drinks served at said parties; * A bubbly drink that tasted like limes. Cricket remarked that it made her sleepy. * Dark purple and fuchsia fruit punch. * Pale green tea. Dressing Up Most of the dragons in Jewel Hive decorate themselves with elaborate jewels and silks, trying to be as fancy as possible. Cricket, Blue, Swordtail and Sundew use this to their advantage while they are sneaking around the Hive. Glitterbazaar The Glitterbazaar is dedicated mostly to shops and shopping. It takes up the entire first three levels of the Hive, plus an extra area outside the Hive entrance where shops and tents are that had no room inside. The outside area is covered by a silk canopy to keep the wares mostly dry in the rainy season. It is not very sparkly which is ironic due to its namesake. Cricket noted that the shops are not organized in any way, merely squeezed into whatever space available. Library The Library is said to be the biggest library in all the Hives, as it covers a whole Hive level, a few levels above Cadelle's neighborhood and just above Jewel Hive Nest. It has a large double door entrance, with a small plaza just outside it with a statue of Clearsight reading, surrounded by benches. The Library has a central desk with shelves radiating from it, and second floor balconies with aisles of more books. Famous characters are depicted on the walls, and glass and wire sculptures of dragons reading were hung from the high ceiling. Blue silk tapestries with quotes about reading take up the rest of the wall space. Cricket noted that it was not as bejeweled as the rest of the Hive. Jewel Hive Nest The Jewel Hive Nest is a large white dome, where all the HiveWing eggs are kept, in the middle of the floor set aside for it. Pebbled paths and benches circle it. Inside, green bioluminescent mushrooms are the only source of light. Four tall columns and two crossbeams give the dome support, as it is as old as the Hive. Dragonfly Square Dragonfly Square is where Cadelle lives. Although it is not the wealthiest neighborhood, it is still respectable. It is eight floors above the Glitterbazaar, and named after Dragonfly, a hero of the Tree Wars, and there are blue and green dragonfly statues of varying sizes around the streets. There is also a rusty water tower across from Cadelle's house. Lady Jewel's Palace Lady Jewel's Palace is known for her prison at the heart of the palace, where dragons mysteriously disappear and there are rumors of terrible torture. The prison is dark with no windows, and a black stone threshold that is ominously scratched by prisoners being dragged away. The rest of the palace is quite bejeweled with emeralds, tapestries, and glittering ballrooms. Art Scene Little is known about the art scene but Luna constantly talked about it with Swordtail. It can be assumed that it's a gallery of art hence it namesake. History The Hive Queen The majority of The Hive Queen takes place in Jewel Hive. Cricket, Sundew, Blue, and Swordtail sneak in and steal a cape and a squiggly headdress for Sundew to hide the fact she has no antennae, arm sheaths and a shawl for Cricket, and a pair of matching capes and veils for Blue and Swordtail. They then walk past a guard and a HiveWing who suggests going to Raindrop Scales, saying that "Pinacate has a trillion ideas." They then walk past the Salvation Statue. Trivia * The residents of the Jewel Hive including the SilkWings wear fancy, wild outfits. These outfits include capes, headdresses, jewelry, body piercings (earrings), arm sheaths, veils, shawls, and scarves. * Jewel Hive is the main setting for The Hive Queen. * There is constantly a competition about who hires the prettiest SilkWing. Gallery THQ Full Cover Edited.jpg|The Glitterbazaar in Jewel Hive from the cover of The Hive Queen|link=User:Blue the SilkWing Live jewel bug.jpg|A actual jewel bug (Scutelleridae is its scientific name) Jewel Hive.jpg|Jewel Hive up close on the Map of Pantala References Category:Locations Category:Pantalan Locations Category:Hives Category:HiveWing History Category:SilkWing History Category:HQ Locations